MoonStone Apothecary
by MyraWillows
Summary: This is a little one-shot created about Draco Malfoy's potion shop the day that Harry Potter and his family decide to take a visit. Humorous little fic where we see a spontaneous Harry at the end.


Disclaimer: Characters belong to J.K. Rowling.

Things were as per usual in the Malfoy apothecary. Business was booming. Customers drank up Draco Malfoy's potions like it was the last thing on Earth. Open from eight in the morning until six in the afternoon, the little shop on Horizont Alley was the hottest spot to order your potions from.

After the war, Draco Malfoy had a rough couple of years. He had a fallout with his parents after a woman blackmailed the Malfoys with the news that she was pregnant. The family paid her off with a lot of money and she left them with a little baby boy. The boy was named Scorpius and all was well for the next year. Draco studied hard to earn his mastery in potions and Narcissa and and Lucius looked after the child. That is until the grandparents were ready to move on in life and pestered Draco non stop to settle down with a woman. Many attempts were made at arranged marriages all of which the blonde man would refuse. With all of the snide comments about finding a wife became too much for the man, he admitted his greatest secret. He was not attracted to women whatsoever, rather he found the male gender much more appealing. This led to many arguments about 'how wrong' and 'how disgusting' Draco was. He 'needed to hide who he is and be married off to a woman anyhow' according to an overbearing Lucius Malfoy. That was the last straw for Draco so he packed up his belongings at Malfoy Manor, with little Scorpius in tow, and moved into a little apartment above a run down shop in Horizont Alley. He decided to rent out the shop as well and thus began his ever successful business in which he named Moonstone Apothecary.

Flash forward 13 years and it is the summer between Scorpius' fourth and fifth year at Hogwarts. With Scorpius getting ready to head back to school in a couple of weeks and business really picking up at the shop, Draco is left with no choice but to hire more help. Sure he has old Ingrid who runs the cash register most days but he has no one to help brew potions. This dilemma leads to Draco hanging a 'Help Wanted' sign in the window of the shop.

"Dad, can I go over to a friend's house?" Scorpius asks his solemn father.

"Huh? Oh, I don't know Scorp, we still need to go out and buy your school supplies. Maybe another time, yeah?" Draco tells his son.

"I can go get my supplies on my own Dad. I don't need you holding my hand anymore. Honestly, we live so close. I easily can walk to all of the shops from here." The teenager whines.

"Now Scorpius, it's tradition for us to go shop together every year. You only have a few years left of school. Let me have this one tradition.' Begs the father.

"Fine. Let's go now. Ingrid can cover the shop for an hour or two. We'll be quick, promise. I only have a week and a half until school starts back up." Scorpius flashes his puppy dog eyes and pouts his lip.

"Oh alright." Draco shakes his head, always finding it difficult to say no to his only son. "Ingrid! Scorp and I are heading out for a couple of hours. You have everything under control here?" He yells to the elderly woman finishing a transaction with a raven haired man and his two kids.

All of a sudden all heads turn to look at the corner of the shop where a large explosion was set off thoroughly destroying several shelves of potions. Potions that take months to brew.

"JAMES SIRIUS POTTER! WHAT ON EARTH WERE YOU DOING?" A very red and very angry Harry Potter, who happened to be the man making a few purchases, yells at his eldest son. Said son was at the root of said explosion.

Draco on the other hand slowly sank to his knees shaking his head. He was seeing all of his hard work smoulder as a few flames left from the explosion was destroying more and more of his sole source of income. Hero complex kicking in, Harry went to work putting out the flames while the customers in the store were ushered out by Ingrid and Scorpius. Once the danger was extinguished, Harry started to reprimand his son and Scorpius knelt next to his father to console him.

"Dad? Are you okay?" Scorpius asks tentatively, placing a hand on his father's shoulder.

"The restorative potions. The pepper up potions. The non addictive dreamless sleep potions. THE MOST BASIC AND MOST PURCHASED HEALING POTIONS!" Draco started muttering and with each potion got louder and louder until he was yelling. SUddenly his voice droped to a low almost hiss like tone which he mutters "All because of a bloody Potter in my shop." Back to yelling again he screamed, "GET OUT OF MY SHOP! ALL OF YOU DAMNED POTTERS! OUT!"

"DAD! That's rude." Scorpius defended.

"I don't care son. I don't to see their faces. They destroyed all my hard work. Do you realize how long it will take me to restock all of these potions? Months. Months I tell you." Draco explains, still breathing hard from all of his yelling.

"Malfoy, I'll pay for all of the damages. I promi…" Harry tries to reason with the angry shop owner on his way out the door.

Glaring Draco seethes, "I don't want your damned money Potter. Just get out of my shop and don't ever let those children of yours step foot near this shop again or I'll have the entire Weasley-Potter clan banned from this shop." Draco would really hate to see that happen seeing as it is a rather large and loyal family who helped show the rest of the Wizarding World know that it was okay to shop at a store owned by a Ex-Death Eater. Without their business he really had no idea how many other customers he would lose with them. That was something he really didn't want to lose but in his state of anger he had no control over what nonsense spewed out of his mouth.

Harry Potter nodded his head ruefully as he walked out the door ushering his kids out into the bustling streets of Horizont. He would let Malfoy calm down before heading back to the shop and paying for the damages his son caused to the shop. No way would he just leave a shop without doing so no matter who the owner of the shop was. Feeling bad he decides to drop his kids off with Ginny and her husband Dean (Don't worry that's a whole other story of how their divorce came about) and head to the landlord of the shop's office in the Ministry. His intentions were pure, he would explain what happened at the shop, apologize and pay for the damage done. Problem is, he ended up purchasing the building rather than paying for the damage. So now the boy who lived was investing in real estate that his son almost burnt down, though it was only a small fire, and became the new landlord of the one and only Draco Malfoy. That was going to be hard one to explain to the fuming blonde tomorrow.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this little seedling of a story. Comment if you'd like to know more or if this is good left as a one-shot. Thank you for reading!


End file.
